


How not to play basketball : an autobiography by Veronica and Archie

by Ravendale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i think this is my first sweet pea + fangs appearance, varchie being cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravendale/pseuds/Ravendale
Summary: They play basketball. It's really cute.





	How not to play basketball : an autobiography by Veronica and Archie

**Author's Note:**

> AND I AM BACK !!
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FIC

She doesn’t know what possessed her to think that this would be a good idea, basketball was a tall person’s sport. And here she was, her 5’2 self, attempting to steal the ball from her 5’11 boyfriend.

But, she reasons, it’s Archie’s fault. 

What had happened was, the boys had decided to devote another hour of their time to play basketball. According to Reggie, it was “so close and we need to show these Serpents how Bulldogs play basketball”. Veronica rolled her eyes at this, not understanding their incessant need for rivalries.

However, Veronica Lodge was nothing if not an understanding girlfriend, so despite herself she told Archie she’d stay. He was her ride home anyway.

Now, while Veronica loved seeing her boyfriend shirtless - she quickly grew tired of watching them play. The game was tied for the past 20 minutes and from what she gathered, would stay like that. For every basket Archie made, Sweet Pea shot one too. Reggie managed a three pointer? Fangs responded with three free throws .

“Archie!”

“Yeah babe?” he asked loudly, focused on dribbling the ball.

“I’m bored - this game isn’t going anywhere.”   
  
“Well, Lodge, if you think you can make a difference why don’t you come relieve some of the boredom?” Sweet Pea challenged.

“No, thank you,” she responded coolly.

“What, New York afraid to get dirty?” Reggie snarked, giving her one of his signature smirks.

“I only let one sweaty bulldog near me, but maybe in your dreams,” Veronica retaliated.

Her jab at Reggie made Archie laugh. _She was so cute_.

Veronica made no moves to join them and this for some reason motivated the team on to involve her, chanting “Lodge! Lodge! Lodge!”

Her response? Lifting her right eyebrow, a silent way of her asking  _ really, did you really think that would work? _

But then Archie looked at her, with his golden eyes and soft smile, “C’mon Ronnie, one game?”

And in less than a minute, she was making her way onto the court in her cheer leading gear.

“Veronica, you can play on the Serpents side, they need all the help they can get,” Moose commented, earning a glare from them and a pat on the back from Reggie.

Veronica took her position, to the front left of Archie, with the ball in her hands.

One of the players imitated the sound of a whistle and Veronica immediately surveyed her options, she opted for a bounce pass to Fangs - since he was the closest and an overhead pass wasn’t exactly realistic.

“Nice pass,” Archie whispered, moving past her.

His breath was still hot on her ear when she saw that it had been a turnover, Reggie currently had possession, dribbling the ball as he weighed his options. He passed it to Theo (one of their teammates) who gave a chest pass to Archie.

Archie bounced the ball swiftly, eyes focused solely on Veronica trying to intercept the ball. Every time, she moved to take it, it was in the other hand. 

“Y’know, you should put your hair up more often, it looks cute,” he said.

“I’m glad you like it, do you like this?” she asked, pulling her sweater downwards, revealing more skin.

Archie was so fixated on the action that before she even showed him anything risque, the ball was out of his hands and in hers.

“What the hell Andrews?”

Archie managed a sheepish smile and a shrug.

The Serpent’s got a basket in, and everyone congratulated Ronnie on her assist.

“The game isn’t over yet,” Reggie cried, like the bitter loser he was. A trait he and Veronica had in common, since she was determined to do anything to win. Especially after hearing her side cheer her on.

Mikhail, one of the Serpents, got the ball dribbling before giving an overhead pass to Sweat Pea, Veronica shouted that she was open and he replied with a very impressive back pass to her.

“You’re guarding me really intensely Archiekins, scared your girlfriend is gonna show you up?”

“Ooh, competitive are we?” he asked, moving from side to side on his toes.

Veronica faked a pass to the left but Archie knew her too well, and was on her in an instant - this time hovering over her back.

“Archie what are you doing?” Veronica asked, feeling his mouth on her neck.

“You’re not the only one that can play dirty,” he said into her neck.

Veronica, so caught up in not letting Archie distract her, moved away from him - ball in hand.

“TRAVELLING!” Reggie shouted, happy to take the ball from her.

One of the bulldogs attempted a shot but it bounced off the rim, and it landed in the hands of a Serpent who lost possession to Moose.

Moose passed to Archie, who smirked devilishly at Veronica before shooting from the three point line.

“That was cute,” she mused.

“Cute huh? Not hot? Just cute?” Archie teased.

“Like I said, cute,” she deadpanned before stealing possession from an unsuspecting Reggie and landing a successful free throw.

The game continued with Archie and Veronica committing all sorts of little fouls, saying and doing inappropriate (albeit sexy) things to each on the court.

Reggie lost it when Archie was about to make a shot and Veronica tickled him.

“DID SHE JUST - ON THE COURT ? DID SHE JUST TICKLE HIM???”

“Reggie, it’s just a friendly,” one of the guys said.

“Yeah, it’s been an hour anyway - we can call it a game.”   
  
“We’re in the lead so yeah, time!”

Archie was still red in the face from being ticked and Veronica, from the game. 

“I’ve always wanted to make a slam dunk,” she says, as he wrapped his arms around her, over her shoulders.

“Well today’s your lucky day then,” Archie responds, crouching down and instructing her to get on his shoulders.

“Nope, I don’t want to die.”   
  
“Do you trust me?”

“No?”

The look he gives her makes her roll her eyes, and despite herself she swings her legs over the sides of his neck.

Archie gets up, one hand holding her leg, the other the ball. 

“Make the shot Ronnie,” he says, handing her the ball.

She makes the shot, hanging onto the rim for emphasis.

Archie grips her waist, and she lets go, sliding down the length of his body till their lips meet.

**Author's Note:**

> well, I feel like it's now clear that I know nothing about basketball ! but I tried , and I did a lot of research lol
> 
> they're so cute, I felt like everyone needed some fluffy cuteness after the angst we got in ep 1 and what's in store for us 
> 
> COMMENT - I LOVE , LOVE, LOVE READING WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY
> 
> if you want to reach me @raven-dale is my tumblr 
> 
> till next time , stay safe and happy reading <3


End file.
